Meap
Meap is an Intergalactic Security Agent who spends most of his time probing deep space for anything that would pose a threat to extraterrestrial order and safety. Though being relatively small and appearing to be weak, Meap possesses sharp wits and remarkable strength. Over the course of his career, he has faced head-on and overcome countless challenges, eventually leading himself to the respected rank he holds today. Career Meap came from a species of small sentient beings that speaks solely in a language that takes the form of the word "meap". At some point, he was enlisted in an organization and rigorously trained to be able to confront extraterrestrial criminals in combat. He eveuntually acquired a state-of-the-art spaceship that would be his means of transportation around deep space. A fellow member of his species, Mitch, is his longest-standing and only known opponent, with whom he has frequently matched tides with. ("The Chronicles of Meap") While on Earth In the midst of a hot pursuit after Mitch, Meap's spaceship was hit by a stray remote-control baseball from two human beings Phineas and Ferb, damaging it beyond usable condition and forcing it into an uncontrollable crash-course into Earth. Upon crash-landing in their backyard, Meap was an immediate interest to the boys, who were intrigued by his language, his race, and his superficial appearance as "cute". As they began to repair his ship, he set off after Candace, being mistaken by her as a Bango-Ru doll, and went with her to a Bango-Ru convention. However, because of Meap's unusual behavior, he along with Candace were kicked out of the convention. Candace tried to return Meap to her brothers, but when she met with them along with Isabella in the now-repaired ship, she witnessed them being abducted by Mitch, an extraterrestrial poacher who had been using the ship's radar signature to track Meap down. In spite of the communication barrier standing between Candace and Meap they teamed up with each other and worked in cooperation to reach Mitch's space station. After an ensuing struggle in which the five nearly fell into Mitch's custody Meap managed to subdue Mitch and he was arrested. Meap vs. Mitch: Round II Later on, Meap sought Phineas and Ferb's cooperation when Mitch once again threatened intergalactic peace. Unfortunately for him he was unable to immediately communicate with them due to the absence of a mustache translator. Subsequently, Mitch tracked them down and attacked, forcing them, Candace, and a recently-arrived Isabella to run. (Meapless in Seattle) Personality and traits Meap is a very brute force. While being small and of seemingly weak demeanor, Meap can easily take on an opponent more than twice his size, showing either a straight face or utter amusement. He seems to be able to shoot a destructive "rainbow beam" from his mouth. He enjoys his job, as he is very good at it, and will smile while on missions. As all members of his race, Meap speaks with a complete straight face when speaking his native language, never truly blinking. Meap is very friendly, open to other races with a smile. He was quick to adapt to a level while crashed on the planet Earth, though he was still unaware of several elements, especially to people not understanding his language. He, like humans, is easily annoyed when people are unable to comprehend the simplest of things. Meap hates and fears his mother-in-law, agreeing with Candace's description of her as a "monster" and running away from her ("The Chronicles of Meap"). Background Information * Not only did veteran voice actor Lorenzo Lamas provide Meap's voice with the mustache translator, he also did the high "meaps" when Meap spoke without the mustache. * Meap has Powerpuff eyes like most of the "Bango-Ru" he was mistaken to be. * Meap is married because he has a mother in-law. (Unless of course, there are different marriage laws in his culture or he has a married sibling.) * Meap's relation to Mitch is like Agent P's relationship to Heinz Doofenshmirtz. * Meap's real name is unknown, because he never mentioned it. He was only called Meap because he couldn't say anything else (Unless, that is his name, as Mitch recognized him). * Meap uses a pink hat, which seems to be part of his body, as he wears it so much. * Meap is mentioned in the episode "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers". * Phineas and Ferb fixed Meap's friend's ship once. * Meap can speak English, but only when he wears the universal mustache translator. * Meap has a similar appearance to Mitch and speaks the same language as Mitch. These implies that both of them are of the same species. * His "rainbow beam" could possibly be a subtle reference to the meme 'Shoop da Whoop" in which the titular character, Dr Octagonapus, does the same thing. * He has his own commercial that advertise a cereal called Meap's Carbonated Goulash ("Ferb TV"). *In "Meapless in Seattle", he is shown to have possession of the following universal translation mustaches #Normal,which is long and makes him have a American accent, #Southern,which came in two parts(mustache and goatee) and gives him a Southern accent. #one that is shaped like Major Monogram's mustache and gives him Major Monogram's voice and a British accent. Appearances and References *"The Chronicles of Meap" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" *"Escape from Phineas Tower" *"Meapless in Seattle" *"Ferb TV" Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Meap